What the future holds
by Twihardacc2017
Summary: I know it's been done a million times before, but this is my take on life after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hey guys, I haven't posted for a while now but I'm starting this story! This story is going to be about everyone's life after Breaking Dawn. I know I know, it's been done a million times before but this is my take on it, it'll be around 15 chapters long, maybe more or less depending on how well it does. I hope you all enjoy it! It starts with Renesmee being 16 years old (physically)!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella P.O.V**

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I stay out at the council meeting in La Push until the very end?" She said as she batted her chocolate brown eyes at me. Alice does that, of all things she could learn from her aunt she had to learn that didn't she?

" Honey I don't think that's a very good idea, we have to be at your aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmet's wedding really early tomorrow, you're a bridesmaid remember."

"That's so unfair! You never let me do anything fun!"

Now that comment shocked me. That's not like her at all, she's normally so well behaved. And that's when it clicks. Jacob put her up to this!

"Honey, did Jacob tell you to ask me?"

"Ermm no, it's my idea." She says whilst blushing lightly. She knows I've caught her out.

"I'll just ask dad then!"

"Be my guest." I say. I have to turn around to stop her from seeing me laugh. Her dad hates Jacob, he's never going to say yes in a million years!

I hear Edward pulling up to the drive, this'll be funny, I think to myself. I settle myself on the couch with my copy of Wuthering Heights and watch the scene unfold.

"Hi daddy!" Renesmee says. Edward of course knew exactly what she was going to say.

"No way in hell am I going to let you stay out until god knows what o'clock in the morning."

"Oh my god I hate you! You're just as bad as Mom!" Edward was clearly stunned by her outrageous behaviour.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! How dare you speak to your father like that! You're grounded! No seeing Jacob after 7pm for a week, and I'm changing your curfew to 8:30pm for a week!" And in 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1….

"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU BOTH!" Renesmee shouted. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door, no doubt breaking it in the process. She turned her music up all the way. Edward and I just looked at each other and groaned. We'll have to listen to this all night, ah the perks of being a vampire.

Just then, Jacob walked in.

"Hey guys!"

" The answer is no Jacob." Me and Edward said simultaneously.

"Oh okay."

"You can leave now Jacob." Edward said. Jacob walked out.

"Edward don't be so rude, he just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend!" I scolded.

"Sorry love." He said, giving me his crooked smile that he knew I loved.

At that exact point Renesmee started singing, well screaming to her music.

Edward sighed. " Let's go to bed love."

"Ok, let me grab my copy of Wurthering Heights, do you want me to get a book for you?"

"Yes please, can you get me the Merchant of Venice?"

"Sure."

"Let's go." Edward says grabbing my hand.

Finally Renesmee turned off her music and went to sleep.

"Finally, I was worried she'd never go to sleep." Edward chuckled.

"You need to worry less love." I roll my eyes and smile.

"Whatever."

 **How did you guys enjoy that? Please review and let me know what you want to see next. The next chapter will be up in a few days. It will be Emmet and Rosalie's wedding! Follow and favourite this story for a notification when the next chapter comes up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** **Hey guys, I recently got my first review on this story so I thought I'd update it, I don't know if anyone is really reading this but for the person that reviewed, this one's for you! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Chapter 2: Rosalie and Emmets wedding**

My mom and dad suck! They never let me do anything! All I wanted to do was spend the night with Jacob at the Council meeting, but no, mom and dad just can't let " little Renesmee" go and treat me like an adult. I'm almost 17 for crying out loud!

Technically it's all Jake's fault. But he only wanted to spend time with me, so really the only people at fault here are my over protective mom and dad. They know that Jake would never let me misbehave or do anything stupid because he loves me to much. We're going to get married one day for sure. We'll have a huge wedding and I'll wear a beautiful white dress and be the envy of the town. My mom calling me interrupts my little day dream.

"Renesmee!" Mom shouts.

"What?!" I shout as she walks in.

"You understand why you're in trouble right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." No I'm not, but if I argue more, she'll ground me for longer.

"Okay, well, you're still grounded but you can stay out a little later with Jake tonight since it's Rosalie and Emmets wedding, but you have to behave."

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" I hug her, as much as I don't regret the argument last night, my parents are kinda awesome.

"Now go up to the main house and get Alice to do your hair and makeup." 

**An hour later**

"Thanks Alice, you're amazing!"

"No problem sweetie!"

"Go downstairs, we've only got five minutes until Rosalie walks down the aisle!" Alice shouts as she goes to find Jasper.

As I go down the stairs I see Rosalie and Carlisle standing by the door. Carlisle looks up.

"Renesmee you look beautiful dear"

"Thanks grandpa. Rosalie you look amazing!"

"I know, Alice is just amazing isn't she?" Ah my wonderful, self-centred aunt.

"Come on Renesmee it's time to go!" Alice says as dad starts to play the piano.

Me and Alice walk down the aisle, her with Jasper and me with Jacob.

"You look gorgeous baby." Jacob whispers in my ear.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." He chuckles and then we get to the altar. Me and Alice stand one side of the altar and the boys stand the other side.

Rosalie arrives at the altar and Emmet looks like he's going to start crying. " You look beautiful Rose." He says

"Thank you." She says smiling, and looking at him like there's nobody else in the world.

"Emmet Cullen, do you take Rosalie Hale as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Rosalie Hale, do you take Emmet Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Emmet and Rosalie kiss each other to the thunderous applause of all the guests.

Jacob looks over at me and mouths "Soon". I smile and hold back the tears in my eyes at the thought of us getting married.

All of the guests move over to the garden for the wedding party and sit down at their tables ready for the speeches. First is Esme who reads a beautiful poem about Emmet and Rosalie, then Carlisle makes a speech about how proud he is of Rosalie and Emmet. Then Jacob gets up on stage. I'm surprised that Rosalie let him make a speech at her wedding. They've been getting on a lot better over the past couple of weeks which is strange but maybe they've realised the only person they're hurting with their arguing is me.

"Thank you Rosalie and Emmet for letting me make this speech, I cannot thank you enough. And thank you Edward and Bella for giving me your blessings for what I'm about to do."

WHAT. IS . HAPPENING.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I know this is sudden, and we're still both young, but I love you and I want to be tied to you in every way humanly possible. So, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes. A million times yes!" I run to Jake and throw myself into his arms.

All of the guests and my entire family stand up and start cheering. Most of my family look like they're about to cry.

" I love you Renesmee" Jacob says.

"I love you too, forever."

 **A.N:** **I'm sure it was pretty obvious what was going to happen in this chapter, but I hope you've enjoyed it, I tried to add some fluff in there and I think I did pretty well. The next chapter will be a time jump that should be pretty interesting because an old friend of Nessies will show up. Review!**


End file.
